1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device fabrication technology, and more particularly, to a high-voltage isolated transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-voltage isolated transistor has a great power gain and a simple gate driving circuit, compared with a general bipolar transistor. Also, latency originating from accumulation or binding of carriers does not occur during a turn-off operation of the high-voltage isolated transistor. For these reasons, the high-voltage isolated transistor is widely used for diverse power supply devices including a driving integrated circuit (IC), a power converter, a motor controller, and a vehicle power supplier.
As for the high-voltage isolated transistor, a double diffused metal-oxide silicon (DMOS) transistor using double diffusion technology, such as a lateral DMOS (LDMOS) is widely used.